Cutting tools, such as mills used in downhole applications, for example, can be made with a plurality of cutting elements that are adhered to a surface of a tool. The cutting elements can be randomly shaped particles made by fracturing larger pieces. Alternately, cutting elements can be precisely formed into repeatable shapes using processes such as machining and molding, for example. Regardless of the process employed to make the individual cutting elements the elements are typically adhered to the mill with random orientations. These random orientations create disparities in maximum heights relative to a surface of the mill. Additionally, large disparities may exist between the heights of the portions of the cutting elements that engage the target material during a cutting operation. Furthermore, angles of cutting surfaces relative to the target material are randomized and consequently few are near preferred angles that facilitate efficient cutting. Apparatuses and methods to lessen the foregoing drawbacks would therefore be well received in the industry.